Snipped
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Guardian Angel, Historia Reiss has done the unthinkable. Not only has she fallen for a human named Ymir, but she has cut her red string of fate which makes her unable to ever love again. Now, she must somehow make Ymir fall in love with her in 30 days, while no longer an angel, and if she doesn't she will die. The clock is ticking. YmirChrista (Rating may change in the future)
1. Chapter 1

Snipped

She had the most intense eyes. They never met mine but I saw them plenty enough as I watched her. They were a pretty amber color, as if someone had taken liquid gold and turned them into her irises. Her skin was bronze to match her gold eyes. Her hair was always tied back, streams of ebony kept back with an elastic band. She had rugged features. A strong, sharp jaw, planes and arches to her face that made her scream _**danger. **_And in many ways, she was just that, dangerous. My chains clinked upon the wooden floor of her bedroom as I stepped towards her. She was changing, and as always I watched.

I traced my fingers along her body as she dressed, fascinated with the freckles that were scattered across her bronze skin. She shivered as she pulled on a pair of sports shorts. Even when I touched her she couldn't see me, could hardly even _feel _me. I exhaled heavily, then removed my hands. It was against the rules to touch her further than that. Making her aware of my presence was a rule that if broken could mean eternal suffering on my part. A suffering I was not yet ready to take on, and probably never would be.

She slipped on a sports bra and tugged on a crisp white shirt with no sleeves. She sighed heavily as she stretched, before walking out of the room, then entered the bathroom. She picked up her tooth brush, then tossed it into the air where it did a little spin and then landed back into her hand. She smeared white minty paste across it then proceeded to brush her already porcelain teeth. I sat on the toilet, swinging my hips. She sure maintained dental care. I smiled happily as I watched her, head tilted to the side. She hummed a sweet tune as she brushed, before putting the toothbrush away. I loved how clean her teeth were, and the fact that she always carried around mint gum and floss.

When I imagined her kissing me, I imagined her breath smelled good when she did it. I followed her as she raced out of the bathroom, snatching up her cell from her bed, before dashing towards the front door to her little tiny apartment. She was excited today, she had a new customer, and a new customer meant a new person to coax secrets and then to blackmail money from. Or worse, to bring_ her_ to bed. She never took them there for one night, so it was okay. Once the girl left it was just us again. And that made me happy.

I pressed close to her as she hailed a taxi, then slid inside, I followed. Her body was warm as I pressed against her, careful not to restrict her movements because then she'd know that _something _was there. I whispered her name in her ear, inhaling her cologne which she had sprayed across her chest and neck. It was cinnamon, _old spice, _that's what humans called it. It was delicious. I lifted my chains from the floor, and adjusted the white steel collar around my neck. It was so uncomfortable sometimes, and restricting…but I was proud to wear it. It connected me to my beloved in a way no other could be connected to her.

I was her Guardian Angel, her _Angelus Custos._ It was an honor, a great honor. I had only been recently placed under her, when the other guardian died from old age. Twenty-thousand years of age to be exact, while I was only about thirty. Even so, I liked to think I was good at what I did. I kept her safe, I stopped her from making terrible, drastic mistakes that could cause her to die. Sometimes it was hard with the way she thought, thoughts I felt when they became very strong, and from there I could tell what she was planning to do and stop it from happening by giving her a gentle mental push. Over the past three years, we had got into a routine. She went to work, I followed. She went to the store I followed. Anywhere she went, _I followed._ I felt kinda lonely but just being with her was enough to make me kind of happy in a way!

Her taxi arrived at it's destination and I followed her as she climbed out and walked towards the gym she worked at, a gym where she had a special room where she and her client practices privately. Just as she opened the door, there was a loud sizzling noise. My eyes widened with shock as the air shimmered, and then in then around her pinkie finger, a red string stretched into the gymnasium. I was absolutely horrified. _Her soul mate is here. _I had hoped to never see this day come. The connection to this girl or even man, though Ymir probably wouldn't like that, would be instantaneous.

She would be drawn to her like an insect is attracted to light, a magnet to steel. I stared into the gym, and followed her inside. My eyes followed the string, and there she stood. She was jogging on a treadmill, her black hair hanging over each shoulder in pigtails. Her pale skin glistened with sweat. _She was beautiful. Ymir's type. Small and cute._ I felt a dark feeling tug at my heart. I had to stop this meeting from happening, I whispered into Ymir's ear, gently influencing her, my words causing her to not even spare a glance at the girl. If they didn't meet they wouldn't be together.

Then, the girl ruined it all. "Ymir!" Her voice was soft and pretty, and Ymir's head turned instantly. The girl turned off the exercise machine and practically raced towards Ymir, she paused when she grew close, the string around her finger and Ymir's glowed as they grew near, shaking a tiny bit, pulsating with power. Ymir smiled deeply, and a strange look entered her eyes. She was entranced by the whore-no, girl's- appearance. I wanted to scream at that moment. Why…why did this have to happen? Ymir couldn't be with this girl, I couldn't stand it because _Ymir was mine._ The love of a guardian angel had to be more pure and powerful then this slut…no…no this _girl's_.The threat of tears burned on my eyes. "You _are _Ymir Svenson right?" Ymir seemed a bit surprised, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Ymir's voice made me shudder with a mixture of seething rage and desire. It was husky, a voice she saved for pretty girls she wanted in her bed. But it was a delicious noise, and I liked the sound of it. I simply wished it was directed at me. "I'm sure I'd remember a girl as gorgeous as you," Her teeth glinted as she smiled a special smile for the girl.

The pretty girl with the pretty eyes bit her lip, a blush spreading across her cheeks, shaking her head. "No but I know you. I'm a huge fan! Ymir grinned at that, seeming far too smug at that moment. I stared silently, gloomy, now that they met, I couldn't influence any decisions Ymir made regarding this beautiful girl. "I've seen you on YouTube, you do the personal training videos!"

"Personal training videos? I don't make personal training videos…" Ymir seemed confused.

"Oh umm, _illegal_ _personal training videos,_" The girl laughed nervously. I wanted Ymir to get angry. Someone had recorded her private sessions, and this whore-girl had dared to use them. I wanted Ymir's hideous, horrendous, bulbous pride to show at that moment, her nasty streak. But already this girl was bringing out her good side. She smiled in an unfamiliar, happy way.

"I can see that you benefited from them. I would offer you my services but clearly you don't need them…Miss…what's your name, pretty?" Ymir asked huskily, her eyes smoldering and seductive…

"Mina Carolina, and yeah, I'm a bit busy right now anyways. But call me tonight," she took out a piece of paper from her backpack and a pen, scribbling down a number in _ridiculously _neat handwriting. Ymir took the paper, looking severely disappointed but pleased at the same time. "Call me please, don't leave me hanging. It's been a while since I've had an adult sleepover…or a date for that matter."

"I can't imagine why," Ymir said in a genuine tone, "and I will, I promise."

Without another word and a bright blush the girl took off, opening the door of the gym and leaving. Ymir watched her leave with a pretty perverted expression. I wanted to scream at that moment, a dark feeling forbidden to angels rippling in my chest, making my teeth clench together so tight I thought they might break but I couldn't stop them from pushing together. Ymir _would _call this girl tonight. I needed to relax. This was inevitable. All humans met their soul mates. They didn't always end up together but they _did _meet. I just couldn't stand the thought of Ymir, _m…my _Ymir belonging to that Mina girl.

I wanted her to be mine, and mine alone, even if we couldn't touch. I was in love with this heart-breaking, troublemaker who got drunk and angry all the time. She couldn't be in love with another girl, I was her Guardian Angel! I exhaled and tried to relax, before continuing to keep watch faithfully. There was nothing I could do about it…I would simply have to watch over her in sorrow, in agony.

_(Yumikuri)_

She was too anxious to call her when she got home from working with the tool she was supposed to. She had made an impact on the man, and he had sworn to contact her again for her services soon. This was step one in a process of thieving Ymir seemed quite fond of. She would soon swindle him for money somehow, and then another month of bills would be payed. She seemed to like doing this. She paced eagerly, lost in though, I simply say on the bed with my arms crossed against my chest, my legs crossed due to the dress I was wearing.

Her red string was still convulsing. A horrid, wicked though entered my mind. I shook my head. _No no no, don't be so stupid Historia!_ It was forbidden, no angel had done it in so long, I wasn't even sure what the punishment for it was. The thought lingered in my head as she dialed "Mina's" phone number, telling the girl to come over whenever she could, what her address was.

It seemed like only ten seconds had passed before Mina arrived, a bag fully backed tossed over her shoulder. She was wearing a short, revealing dress. I snarled. _**Slut!**_I wasn't used to these thoughts, and they made me nervous! They were hard to control, and dangerous and yet they kept flowing out of me like a river. They chatted for a bit, smiling nervously. Then Ymir grabbed her and pulled her close. No. No! Ymir pressed hard against her, ground their hips together, kissed her hard. I saw the exchange of saliva and tongue. No more. I tried closing my eyes but I could still hear them, and then the drop of clothes.

I couldn't stand it. I made my decision quickly. If I dwelled on it I would chicken out, and then Ymir would be gone! I reached into thin air, closed my eyes, and muttered a few incantations. In the air, sizzled a pair of golden scissors. I stepped towards them. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. There was a loud shout of "no" as I opened the scissors, "Historia!" But I was deaf. I didn't want to hear the other angels warnings. They senses the rule that was about to be shattered. I had fallen in love with the woman I was sworn to protect. I loved her!

Snip! The sound was loud and pierced my ears. The red string of fate floated downward, their connection destroyed. They felt no special attraction now. They kept kissing but I was satisfied. Ymir blinked, and so did Mina, and then they paused. "I umm…I don't think this is a good idea…" Tears streamed down my cheeks, and my lips trembled, my heart slammed in my chest as the scissors dropped from my hands. Ymir and Mina parted, they tossed around a couple jokes, suddenly awkward. I fell to the floor, and the second I did that I was seized, the scissors wrenched from my hands.

"Historia, you fool! You're under arrest!" A familiar voice snapped. I looked over to see Bertholdt, a friend of mine, looking horrified and crying. I couldn't meet his eyes, simply stared at the floor in horror. I didn't resist. I felt suddenly guilty. I had destroyed Ymir's only chance at romance, happiness. All because I was jealous. However, what was done can not be undone. I sobbed the entire time I was dragged back to the Heavens by Bertholdt and Reiner, his friend.

_(Yumikuri)_

"Historia Reiss, you are here on account of your crime." Archangel Pixis was solemn for once, not the jolly man you usually saw him as. He seemed so incredibly disappointed. And he had reason to be. "Due to your _selfish _whims, a human woman no has a fate of eternal unhappiness and loneliness. Do you deny this crime, Historia?" I stared up at him in horror, then stared at the grand golden floor of the Heavenly Courtroom. I hesitated, stuttering, struggling to come up with a response that would save me. "I…I love her Archangel Pixis! I couldn't standby and watch her get taken from me," I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks, I could taste their saltiness.

He stared at me. He had raised me, burped me, hugged me when I was afraid, told me stories of human and angel heroes alike. His eyes grew softer. The angels around him were stern and frozen. "Once a human's soul mate dies, they can never love again. You are aware of this?" I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. "I have decided to spare you from the usual fate of an angel if they were to do this." Gasps filled the courtrooms, curses were shouted in disbelief. Pixis raised his hand, and suddenly…silence. He stroked the mustache above his lips. "But I'm afraid, your punishment is not much better than death."

I shuddered with fear. Eternal suffering. I head earned myself eternal suffering.

"Your wings will be burned off. And you will be given an impossible task that you _must _somehow succeed at if you wish to live." How was I, a mere Guardian Angel supposed to do a task deemed impossible by _Lord of Angels Pixis!? _He coughed, "you must give this human her happiness within 30 days, a month. And if you don't succeed…" He sounded pained, "you will be executed, the second past that time. She must tell you she loves you. She must make love to you. And her red string must reawaken somehow. This has happened only once before, thousands upon thousands upon _millions _of years ago, when humankind was just born. Do you understand me Historia Reiss? She must love again. Love _you."_

It was as if a huge weight had been put on my chest. What was the meaning of this? An impossible task? I met Archangel Pixis's eyes. They held a bit of pride, for some reason. Gone was the disappointment. Was it feigned? His deep eyes held trust, and it held hope. He thought I could do this. I nodded. "I understand and accept this task Archangel," I rasped. He stood, and walked towards me. "Then from this day on, you are no longer Historia Reiss, you are Christa Renz. A human." His fingers pressed to my forehead. I felt my wings get drawn out from below my gown. And then…there was nothing but agony, my heart was going to rip from it's containment. I screamed in pain at the sensation I was feeling, and then…I saw black. I knew that before I was even awake, I would be cast down.

The countdown had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, there was something soft, cold, and wet on my forehead. Freezing cold water was sliding down my flesh. Even so, my body felt like it was burning. I was met with a familiar set of golden brown eyes. For a moment, I didn't say a word, I looked around the apartment and I realized that I was home again. My heart pounded against my chest, her minty breath was on my face, she smelled so good…_Ymir…_I buried my face in her neck. _My Ymir. _She didn't say anything for a moment…she just crouched there above me, her body warm against mine. Then I realized how strange I was being in her eyes. I saw Ymir, but Ymir _never saw me._ I pulled away from her quickly. "S…sorry…you just," I blushed deeply, my cheeks felt very warm. "s…smell good."

It was so strange. Her…actually _looking _at me. It made my heart race. I felt exhilarated. My beloved Ymir was actually seeing me for the first time. My body kinda tingled, my belly warm as those powerful, hot eyes burrowed into mine. Her eyebrows raised. I squealed, _stupid stupid stupid! _"I…I mean…" She put her hand on my head, and ruffled my blond hair. Her face was kind and gentle now, almost like an elder sister would look at their little sibling. Pixis' words rang in my head, "_She must make love to you. She must love **you."** _I was so _stupid!_

What was I doing? She thought I was some little kid that needed to be taken care of. I forced myself to calm down and assess the situation. There was a dull aching pain in my back, on my shoulder blades. My wings had been there before…it was a slight, throbbing burning pain…it must've been from when they burned my wings off. It was hard to ignore and it kind of hurt when I moved. I was in Ymir's bed, in her bedroom. She was crouched above me, one knee between my legs. She had put a cold cloth on my face, I realized, which had fallen off when I embraced her. I opened my mouth to say something but she hurriedly interrupted me.

"How are you feeling, little girl." I registered the little girl part first. She really did think of me as a kid! Then again, I was younger-looking then most girls she went for, who all looked about seventeen and older. I gazed in the mirror behind her, I looked about fifteen and hell I could pass for fourteen. That wasn't good… I never really looked at myself, I was always looking at Ymir. "I'm _not _a little girl," I spat back, crossing my arms on my chest. She laughed a little, her eyes warm as she crossed her legs Indian style and then sat back on the bed. "And…I umm, I'm ok," I murmur, rubbing the back of my head. "What happened?"

"I have no clue what happened to you. I just left my apartment and you were on the pavement, a lotta' people were freakin' out about you, being idiots, they you were sleeping or something." She shook her head, "I recognize a passed out person. I took you inside my apartment. You had a real bad fever, and you were sweating and stuff. You also had these really big gashes on your back, I got them wrapped up, so you shouldn't move very much." I caught the red that momentarily flushed her cheeks. My eyes drifted downward, the outfit I was wearing wasn't the gown I was used to, it was a big and baggy t-shirt with boxers. Ymir's big baggy shirt and boxers. Now was when I should speak up, I flushed in delight which could pass as embarrassment.

"You undressed me," I squealed in "_absolute embarrassment."_ She blushed deeply, seeming flustered. "You…saw me naked…what are you, some rapist?" She looked horrified at what I said, her mouth dropping open. She scrambled off the bed, and shook her head wildly.

"Hey hey, don't say something like that, I would have already raped you if I was going to," She exclaimed. I feigned horror, and she smacked her forehead. "Dammit that came out wrong. I'm not a rapist, so I wouldn_'_t do something like that." That was an okay reaction…I squeezed the t-shirt, gazing at her. "I'm sorry for stripping you, I just saw the blood and I was worried, I even gave you some meds to dull the pain." So _she _was the one who caused it not to hurt…I avoided her gaze.

"Umm, thank you," I said softly. I really meant this. I was thankful. Any sicko could have picked my young-looking body up off the street and she had prevented that…it also made it easier for me to find her. "Sorry for being rude," I blushed, "and for hugging you like that."

"It's not a problem," She said awkwardly. There was a long moment of silence. "So…you umm, you don't know what happened to you?" I considered this for a moment. How the heck was I going to answer her? The answer was simply. I'd pretend to have amnesia, I wouldn't have too explain anything to her. I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything about before," I whimpered. A look of annoyance spread across Ymir's face at that. She furrowed her brows, then rolled her eyes and stalked from the room. Why was she mad? She came back literally a second later.

"Listen to me, _kid,_" Her voice was like acid, I flinched. "I understand you don't wanna go home, and hell if I'll make you do it…but don't go lying to me!" My eyes widened, she was so enraged at me! "I despise liars…people who act all innocent and then lie to your face!" I was surprised, I didn't know Ymir hated lying…especially since she was a con artist, pretty much. But then again, she had a bulbous pride, I supposed that she would get personally offended. Then again, she rarely interacted with other people other than when they were in her bed or she was conning them…I didn't know that much about her did I? What really went on in her head? I looked at the floor. She exhaled. "Listen, I don't want you to get hurt anymore…so I'll figure something out, we can figure something out together," She sat down, "just don't lie to me."

I glanced at her, I felt guilty now. She thought I was being abused…it would be wrong to act like I had been…my lips curled slightly, "Thank you." She stared at me for a moment. I had never seen such a soft expression before on her. Maybe I really could make her love me…but the affection I was getting right now was from and adult to a kid. Not a lustful, sexy kind of romantic love. I needed to fix that and fast. I had hope though, if Pixis thought I could do it than I _could._

"Your ummm, you're welcome. I hate abuse y'know?" She grinned, "are you hungry? I can cook us up something and we could have a real nice dinner." My belly rumbled…and I realized that my stomach was throbbing with pain. I never used to be "hungry" as an angel! I pitied humans at that moment. My stomach must've been completely empty at that moment. I nodded. Ymir was a good cook, at least she seemed like one when I had watched her. She'd put on this ridiculous hat and then she'd start cooking on her stove and somehow two juicy steaks would come out of it. She'd devour both, belch, and then lay on her bed breathing heavily while clutching her stomach, a satisfied look on her face.

"That sounds good," I nodded, she beamed then left the room. I took a moment to gaze at the place I had considered my home for a while. It was the same as when I left it the night before, except her dirty clothes from said night were tossed on the floor. Posters of cute, adorable anime Lolita's were plastered on her walls, a laptop she rarely used sat on a black desk next to multiple dumbbells. The room floor was a dark gray carpet, like the rest of the apartment. Her closet was a pocket door with a little golden handle. Inside was layers upon layers of muscles shirts and jerseys, below it were folded up jeans and sweats with sneakers and boots. In the far left side of the closet were her tuxes which she wore for special occasion.

I loved the way that Ymir dressed, and sometimes when she was asleep I sifted through them. I was unable to sleep since I was an angel, so most of the night I put myself in her arms, or watched her face, or wandered around her apartment, or even looked at the stashes of porn she kept beneath her bed. She was like the teenage boys that some guardians were stuck with and complained about. She wasn't really that far from it, she was only twenty-one after all. She was still in her youth. When I walked out to the kitchen Ymir was popping open the microwave. She gave me a grin.

"Sorry, I haven't done groceries this week so I have a bunch of shit, do you mind ramen?" I shook my head and she handed me a bowl. I took it awkwardly and stared at it, she handed me a spoon. It was fascinating, I don't think I'd ever seen Ymir eat these…she moved to the living room, and then plopped down on the couch, then got to munching. I moved to the seat next to her.

I lifted up the fork, flustered. How the hell did I carry it? I struggled, then copied what Ymir was doing. Ymir put on the television, this I loved. My cheeks burned when her adult programming came on, she sputtered, then grabbed the remote. She moved so fast to pick it up that it fell to the ground. I giggled in amusement as she dived for it, then stopped the moaning coming from the screen with a single button. She met my gaze, her cheeks red.

"S…sorry, I don't like…do stuff when I watch it…I just find it kinda fun to watch." I stared at her, did she mean she didn't masturbate? I knew she was telling the truth, Ymir seemed to love this stuff even though she did nothing while she watched it. I giggled wildly, and she chuckled a bit too, then she turned her attention back to the screen as she flipped through channels. I stared into my ramen with a long sigh. Finally, she _noticed _my struggle to eat, then raised a brow. "Havin' a bit of trouble princess?"

"I ummm I don't know how to eat it," I murmured softly. She burst into laughter, I pouted and simply sat there, finally, after what seemed like forever she stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. She was so beautiful, sometimes I couldn't stand it. Her eyes were so gorgeous…her lips were so soft…her skin looked so warm and soft…she smiled deeply. I blushed as she glanced at the bowl, then at me. She set her own now empty bowl down, and picked up my fork. She slid the metal instrument into the noodles, then spun it slightly, then lifted it. Noodles were neatly curled around the metal, she brought it towards my mouth. I exhaled, then opened my mouth. She pushed it inside. I moaned, oh god it was delicious! My first food was so good…it dripped in my mouth, I closed my mouth around it and she pulled the fork out with a grin.

"Like it?"

"It's delicious!" I beamed, the moisture from the noodles dripping down my chin. She shook her head.

"God, you are such a little kid!" I felt like one because she teasingly insisted on feeding me the rest of my meal, a slow process. I decided that I liked food. But as I ate I started feeling a bit…weird…my eyes started hurting, and I kept rubbing them, cause they kept trying to close. And I kept yawning. I was…tired. Ymir got like this when she stayed up really late. But it was only nine o'clock pm. She heard my yawn and looked over, a smile curled her lips. She dragged me closer to her, then pat her hand on her leg. Did she…want me to lay down on her? The answer seemed to be yes. It was kind of embarrassing, but I felt the urge to do it anyways.

I rested my head on her lap, curling up close. My mind raced the second my eyes shut. Thoughts of Ymir floated around my brain. How had God created someone so _perfect?_ I had recently left heaven, but being in Ymir's lap was like being back there already. She was so warm, and then she lifted me up, and my head was against her neck. I tried to start a conversation with her, my voice was strangely muffled. "Won't you get in trouble Ymir? For having me here? What if…my parents come looking for you." She ran her fingers through my hair.

I inhaled her sweet scent, it was just like before, except this time she was actually awake. I could feel the vein in her neck throbbing, hear her soft even breathe. I was going to make Ymir all mine. The thought of that made me shiver with happiness. Having Ymir all to myself to hold me and kiss me and feed me ramen sometimes. I almost purred when I felt her fingers glide through my hair, her hand resting on my hip. I was Ymir's type wasn't I? So eventually she'd have to like me. Her fingertips were soothing as they ran through my hair, she held me close.

"I will not let an abuser get a hold of you again," She answered, not really answering my question. I wondered why she was like that, so willing to protect a strange kid. Her fingers felt so good, so soothing that in a matter of seconds, my mind was consumed with thoughts of Ymir, and then everything turned into a serene darkness.

The darkness seemed like it exploded moments later. I almost screamed as I was startled awake. Ymir froze. "Oh Jesus sorry I was just trying to get you to my bed!" I stared at her, my heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of my chest. It began to slow, I exhaled deeply, her arms were warm and muscular and I felt so incredibly safe. She carried me down the hallway, I murmured softly. "Now that you're kinda awake, can I ask you a question." I inhaled her scent, and mumbled something, which I guess she took as a yes because she nodded. "How did you know my name?" _What? Oh…_ "I'm positive I didn't tell you it before."

My mind raced, my heart beginning to pound. Was I going to be found out by this one simple mistake? Or would she think I was some stalker!? I didn't know what could result from this but I didn't want to see! Then it hit me. I yawned, and leaned into her flat chest. "I recognized you from a YouTube video," I mumbled sleepily, she laughed a little. "You do those Athletic training videos right? My sister does them all the time…" I tried to sound as honest as possible, and I guess she accepted that as a plausible answer.

"Wow, I'm more famous than I thought I was. You can have the bed." My body touched her soft mattress. I gripped her wrist as she started to walk away. She looked pretty. She must have taken a shower before she woke me up, because she was wearing loose shorts and a tee, and her shoulder length hair was hanging down her shoulders. Her skin that showed, glistened with shower water. Even in the darkness, I could still see her eyes, and I could still count the exact number of freckles she had… I had memorized them long before.

"I don't want to sleep alone." And I didn't. I was so used to being with Ymir when she slept, I never wanted it to end. I needed her here with me, her body wrapped around me. "It's cold." She hesitated, then she chuckled, it was strained and strange. I pat the bed next to me and pulled down the covers. Her bed really was cold and empty without her too.

"You're a baby," but her voice was uncomfortable, like she knew this was stepping past some invisible boundary. She laid down next to me awkwardly, pulling her blanket over us. I mumbled and curled up against her, finding her to be like a little furnace. The heat spread onto us instantly. She just sighed. "Weird kid," then her arm wrapped around me, and she tugged me close. I supposed this was step one. _Step one_ was getting her to trust me. I was excited to witness a human dream, so I shut my eyes, curled up ever closer, hugging her firm and muscled arm, and drifted off. Ymir smelled good.

I would probably dream of her.


End file.
